


Pyrolysis

by sapygid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, VERY VERY brief mention of Yubel, brief musings on how duel spirit worlds work, brief thing that could be read as Tutorshipping?, postcanon kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapygid/pseuds/sapygid
Summary: Misawa and Judai have a chat.





	Pyrolysis

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble/fragment of what was initially planned to be a larger work but isn't any more, to attempt to get into the swing of actually posting things.
> 
> This only has the barest bones of proofreading/editing, so please keep that in mind if you decide to read this very short little thing.

"I've seen monsters that aren't like anything I've seen here. It's only after I dueled Paradox that I found out what even half of them were. Despite having traveled there for months, and Yubel having done their work there for longer, I still don't have a full understanding of how time flows in many parts of the duel spirit worlds, at least in relation to here, and considering I saw some cards from Yusei's time-" Misawa has heard that name once before, when Judai was explaining what exactly had happened in Venice- "I think some of the time I traveled, the track was a bit out of line."

Misawa tilts his head slightly at that turn of phrase.

"... You think that some of the places were further ahead in time when you visited them?" Judai nods slightly.  
"That, and some of the spirits existed before their cards were made. I met Stardust there, once. They're..." Misawa could have sworn Judai blushed there.

Misawa has no clue what _that's_ about, and Misawa isn't going to ask.  
"Oh, right, I'm getting off track..." Judai scratches his head, still a bit sheepish at... Whatever that last comment was about. "What I'm trying to ask is, how do I resolve issues with spirits, if they're like that?"

Is that what this entire thing is about? If it is, Misawa doesn't quite understand why Judai is asking him. Let alone at this setting. The coffee here is fine, mind, but...

"Judai, I want to help, but... Shouldn't you ask Johan about this? He knows more about duel spirits than I do." Misawa regrets saying the last half of his statement before it finishes leaving his mouth, considering Judai sags slightly in his seat when Johan is mentioned.

"I have, but... Johan thinks that things will work out okay. I got back Rainbow Dragon from Paradox, and all, but I don't know if I'd be able to do that without people supporting me."

Judai suddenly is a bit quieter, a bit closer to what Misawa remembers in that final year, before Judai said he was going to travel the world. It's not a shift Misawa enjoys.

"If something happens where because of the ways these dimensions are, something arrives that I don't have the context to understand, let alone permanently talk down, and I'm alone, without Johan or O'Brien or anyone else, I don't know what I'll do." There is a small pause, and then he resumes. "I can't guarantee that I can finish things as cleanly as I did with Darkness, if I can't. Talk to them, I mean."

...

Oh.  
**Oh.**

"I think... talking to a human or a duel spirit with that level of power is harder than defeating something like the light of destruction. Is that weird?" Misawa looks to the side, suddenly very interested in the texture of the wall.

"I think you're underestimating yourself. I don't know what exactly is going on-" Judai's left hand, laid across the small table between them, twitches slightly. Misawa continues, a bit stronger. "- _Or_ why whatever is going on is enough to worry you but... I think you'll be able to handle it. Talking or dueling. " Misawa looks back at Judai, who still has a glazed over, half-dazed look to him..

"Judai. I-" No, a bit too much.  
"... **_We_** care about you. If you do think something that terrible is going to happen, and you seriously think I can help work things out regarding everything you've said, I'll do it. The last thing I want is for you to leave for wherever you're going with regrets."  
Judai finally, finally, looks at him in the eyes.  
"... Thanks, Misawa."

 

 

His smile seems strained.


End file.
